


Crowd

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Regulus wanted to hug his brother but he couldn’t, not in front of mother.





	Crowd

There were crowds of people all around them, shouting and laughing and jostling him and Regulus didn’t like it, not one bit. Sirius didn’t seem to mind. He kept hopping from foot to foot and looking over his shoulder at the enormous scarlet train like he was about to make a run for it.

But he couldn’t bolt, because mother was gripping his shoulders and commanding him to remember his name and act accordingly.

Regulus wanted to hug his brother but he couldn’t, not in front of mother.

_I love you, and I’ll miss you. Please don’t forget about me._


End file.
